She's A Witch
by HannahBanana94
Summary: "She's a Witch" the large man spoke "Like hell she is" the short and plump man replied. Sophie Dursley always thought she was normal, like the rest of her family. When a giant of a man comes looking for her cousin, finding out she's magical is the last thing she expected.


**Summary: "She's a Witch" the large man spoke "Like hell she is" the short and plump man replied. Sophie Dursley always thought she was normal, like the rest of her family. When a giant of a man comes look for her cousin, finding out she's magical is the last thing she expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is non-profitable, yada yada yada. All rights go to the respective owners of the franchise. The only thing I own is Sophie Dursley.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Unusual Birthday**

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold such nonsense.

Vernon Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache Petunia Dursley was a thin and blonde and had nearly twice the amount of usual neck, which came in useful because she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors The Dursley's had two children. Twins. They were sixteen months old and were very different in looks and personality. Dudley Vernon Dursley took after his father, he was beefy, but had a mop of blonde hair on the top of his head, which was the only trait he inherited from his mother. In their eyes, Dudley was the golden child. The _planned _child. They knew they were having a boy before they found out they were having twins. A girl too. Sophie Marjorie Dursley was petite and slim, with curly brown hair falling down to her ears. Her brown eyes shone brightly, filled with intrigue and curiosity. She had a certain eagerness for everything around her. Climbing into places she shouldn't. Play with things that are broken easily. To her parents she was trouble. A hassle. The problem child who was constantly breaking things.

The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but also they had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley's pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as un-Dursley-ish as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they never see him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley and Sophie mixing with a child like _that_.

It was a dull Tuesday morning and it was as usual as the last. Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up, followed shortly by a screaming Dudley, and, even though he woke up the rest of Privet Drive with his screams, Sophie didn't stir in the next room. Sophie was never awoken by her brothers screams. She was probably used to them as every time he didn't get his way, he'd scream, kick and roar at the top of his lungs until his mother or father went along with his wishes. But this morning, it oozed mysterious and strange, just by the weather. The sky was cloudy and dull and it was just _that _kind of day. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away on the phone with one of her _girlfriends_ as she wrestled with a screaming Dudley into his high chair. It wasn't until mid-morning, after Mr Dursley had gone to work, and Mrs Dursley had managed to feed Dudley his breakfast and set him down in front of the television set, and she went upstairs to check on her daughter to find her sitting up in the cot playing with her teddy bears. She was nearly sure the both of them were brown, but when she went upstairs on that Tuesday morning, she found one brown and one white. Still, she wasn't exactly sure. She never paid attention to gifts her mother-in-law would present to her granddaughter.

By the time, Mr Dursley got home, he was spooked from the days events. The people in cloaks. The cat. The owl. Everything. Even the part about the _Potters_. After a talk with his wife about them, all doubt was washed from his mind that something was wrong. The family got ready and went to bed, only in the morning, they came across something on the front porch they never expected.

* * *

Sophie woke up from her sleep on the morning of her 11th Birthday. Things had hardly changed since that night on November 1st that resulted with her cousin living with her family from that night on wards. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living-room almost exactly the same, only the pictures really showed how much time had past. Ten years ago, there were plenty of pictures of a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats and a couple of pictures of a cute little girl in little pink dresses and her hair in ringlets - But Dudley and Sophie were no longer babies, and now the photographs show a large, blonde boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair with his sister, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

But there were more pictures of the tiny girl that once held a small 10% of the space. Now there were photographs of the girl, now older with long dark brown hair, still as curly as ever, dark sparkling chocolate eyes and a wide white smile. She had a natural beauty about her that was uncommon among the other girls she goes to school with. The photographs captured the young girl, still petite and skinny, a large difference between her and her brother, also riding her first bike. It was pink with white wheels, and sparkly tassels hanging from the handle bars. Also there were photographs of the girl on a pony at a fair. Another captured her sitting on a one of the top branches in the tree in their back garden, with her father attempting to climb up after her. Another found Sophie in the kitchen baking a cake with her mother.

The Dursley's had grown to love Sophie, but Dudley was still the golden child. Sophie was an independent child, which her parents loved because she didn't need attention as her brother consumed a majority of it. Although she was still extremely curious and inquisitive, she wasn't as clumsy as her infant self was. She steadied on her feed and learned not the reach for things that she couldn't get. Instead, she found solutions. Like one time when she was 4, she wanted up to see a picture her mother had framed and set upon the 5th shelf on the bookshelf in the living room, a whole shelf out of Sophie's reach. Instead of climbing up and possibly bringing down the whole bookshelf, she came up with a another solution quickly. She piled several books onto the floor and managed to reach it.

But either way. The room still showed no sign of the other child who occupies the Dursley household. Yet, Harry Potter was still there. Confined to the cupboard under the stairs. Asleep.

Sophie, however, was always the first child to wake. Followed by Dudley and then Harry. She wandered to the bathroom and washed her face and hands, then brushed her teeth. Her hair had become a mess of curls from the night before so she just tied it into a ponytail at the back of her head, with a few tendrils falling around her face. As she exited the bathroom, she saw the door to her brothers bedroom open, so she guessed their mother was waking him from his slumber. When back in her room, she searched her drawers for something to wear. Unfortunately, every piece of clothing she has ever bought had to be checked by her mother, and right now, her whole wardrobe consisted of skirts, blouses, sweaters, cardigans, tights, knee high socks, ballerina pumps and Mary Jane flats. Her mother was very concerned about the presentation of her brother and herself that she always had to check over anything they were going to buy or receive as gifts to make sure it was acceptable.

Changing out her her pajamas, Sophie decided to wear a red pleated tartan skirt with white tights and black ballerina flats. Over that she wore a white button up blouse, where the collar appeared out from under her red sweater. Today, as a birthday gift her family were going to the zoo, well except Harry, who was going to Mrs Figg's house. Honestly, Sophie hated birthdays. Because her family had money they showered her and Dudley in gifts, and always Dudley more than Sophie. Mostly because Dudley would through a tantrum if got less gifts than the year before, where Sophie didn't really care. Dudley would always inquire how many gifts his sister received, and for the past few years it had stuck at twenty three, where Dudley's were nearing forty. Sophie was also very into reading, so Vernon and Petunia always got away with giving her almost ten books every year and counted each of them as a separate gift.

Sophie was walking down the stairs when she heard her mother exit the kitchen and stop at the cupboard under the stairs. Sophie never liked the way her parents treated him. But, since that _incident _a few years ago, where she got spanked for sticking up for him, she had been afraid to speak of her disagreement with her cousins treatment in the Dursley house.

"Are you up yet?" She screeched while rapping on the door.

"Nearly," Sophie just about heard Harry's murmur as she turned the corner in the stairs.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon, and try not to burn it," Petunia screeched through the door, not even noticing her daughter standing at the foot of the stairs. "I want everything to be perfect for Dudley and Sophie's special day."

"Morning, Mum," Sophie said, making her presence aware to her mother.

"Sophie. Happy Birthday," Petunia said going over and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Come on, lets go look at you presents."

Petunia led her daughter into the kitchen, where straight away the smell of bacon and eggs caught Sophie's nose. Turning her, and showing her into the living room, Sophie caught sight of Dudley's tower of gifts, while, sitting in the living room, was a pile of half the size. Sophie smiled weakly at her parents, her mother standing closely beside her and her father sitting at the dining room table, in full view of the living room. Sophie sat down and started unwrapping the various gifts. Eleven books. A new television set, as five weeks ago, her brother threw hers out the window. She wouldn't let him take hers, as the monitor in his '_mysteriously_' ended up smashed on the ground after a football match, where the team Dudley supports lost. A new VCR, as her old one also went out the window with the TV. A new hockey stick. Her old one also was '_mysteriously_' broken in half after an argument with Dudley. A bike. An over sized novelty Teddy Bear. A little baby blue journal with a small silver lock and key. Michael Jackson, Madonna and Elton John cassette tapes. A cheap looking charm bracelet sent from her aunt Marge in Spain. A make-up set for beginners and a brand new, every expensive looking necklace with the letter S in silver.

Sophie heard her brother thumping down the stairs before she could even rise from the ground. Looking over, she saw her brothers face light up at the sight of his presents. When she was up, she walked over and stood in the archway between the living room and the dining room. Harry then slowly entered the room and took control of the frying pan. Her father made a remark about Harry's hair, as Sophie watched as Dudley (slowly) counted the presents sitting before him. A confused look washed over his face, followed by realization. There were less presents than last year.

"Thirty-six" Dudley said looking up towards Petunia and Vernon. "That's two less than last year". _Oh, dear. Two less than last year. What a disaster?_ Sophie thought as she watched her brothers face, waiting for the tantrum to erupt. Her eyes flickered over to Harry, now sitting at the table having his ration sized breakfast, who, like her, was also awaiting the tantrum.

"Darling, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see," Petunia said, sensing the impending tantrum and trying to calm him down slightly. "It's right here under Mummy and Daddy's."

"All right, Thirty-seven then," Dudley spat out, his face beginning to go rosy. _Here it comes _Sophie thought, take small steps backwards. It wouldn't have been the first time she was caught in the crossfire of one of Dudley's tantrums. Harry wolfed down his breakfast at the chance Dudley turned the table over in rage.

"And we'll buy another _two _presents while we're out today, How's that, popkin?" Petunia asked, cautiously smiling at her beloved son. _"Two_ more presents. Is that alright?" Everyone watched as Dudley thought hard about his mothers proposition.

"So, I'll have thirty...thirty..." Dudley said trying to count it up, unsuccessfully.

"Thirty Nine" Sophie said walking past him. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her breakfast that was sitting out for her.

"Oh," Dudley said, sitting down on the chair nearest to the present and began to unwrap them. "Alright then," Petunia gave a sigh of relief as she managed to dodge a tantrum. Sophie heard her father say something about wanting his money's worth or something. To be honest she wasn't paying attention. She was mixing up her scrambled eggs with her fork, eating a bit of it ever now and again. The minutes flew by and she was snapped out of her trance by Dudley's loud wailing. Sophie didn't even know what happened. The majority of her plate was now empty so she made her way over to the skin with it, where Harry was cleaning the dishes. She walked past the source of the noise, where her mother was trying to calm him down

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry. Mummy won't let him spoil your special day," Petunia said, comforting her son, who was still waving his arms around, trying to get his way. Sophie didn't even know what had went wrong, so she decided to inquire with Harry.

"_What_ _happened?_" Sophie whispered, as not to be overheard by her father, while slowing dropping her dish into the soapy water.

"_Mrs Figg fell and broke her leg,_" Harry whispered back.

"I-DON'T-WANT-HIM-TO-COME," Her brother screamed. He wasn't even crying. Dudley hadn't properly cried for years. He just scrunched up his face and wailed until Petunia or Vernon gave in. "He always spoils everything!"

If it weren't for the doorbell ringing, this could have lasted for several minutes. But, as it was Dudley's friend, Piers Polkiss, who was accompanying them on their trip to the zoo today, Dudley, all of sudden, was back to his regular self. Like clock work. No extremely red face, no crocodile tears, no roaring of any kind. Dudley didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his friend.

Sophie didn't have any friends coming with her today. In fact, Sophie didn't have any friends at school anymore. There was Ann, but she moved up to Manchester two years ago, leaving Sophie alone. Sophie really didn't mind being alone. She would sit reading her books a lot of the time. But now, she was happy Harry was coming. At least she would totally be alone.

Half and hour later, the Dursley's, along with Harry and Piers, were being crowded into the back of the family people carrier, rather than Vernon's Mercedes which they had planned to take. Harry received a warning from her father before even getting into the car. Sophie just about heard his punishment would be a week under the stairs or something.

"I'm not going to do anything," Harry said with the purple faced man right in front of him. "Honestly." Nobody believed him. Never have. Strange things have happened when Harry was around. Things that even befuddled Sophie, one of the smartest girls in her year. But, then, strange things have happened to her too. Like the dog next door mysteriously loosing all it's teeth when it was barking too loud. Or the pencil flying across the room when the sub teacher insulted her and almost stabbed her, last year. Most of them, she never told her parents about. Well, of course, the school informed the Dursley's about the pencil incident.

Sophie took the window seat and stared out into the countryside as they traveled up to London Zoo. She ignored her fathers complaining rant about motorcycles to her mother. Vernon liked to complain about things and today it was motorcycles.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Harry spoke up from his seat beside Sophie in the very back of the people carrier. Sophie turned her head to the side to look at him. Vernon peered into the rear view mirror with Petunia glancing nervously at him. "It was flying."

"Motorcycles don't fly," Dudley and Piers snickered in the seat in front of Harry and Sophie.

"It was just a dream," Harry said almost silently. Sophie turned her head to look back out the window to the countryside again. She could see London ahead of her. In no time they would be at the zoo. Once there, Vernon purchased two large chocolate ice creams for Piers and Dudley, along with a 99 for Sophie as she didn't like chocolate ice cream, and a cheap lemon ice pop for Harry. They made their way around the zoo, starting with the monkeys. There was everything from huge gorilla's to little lemurs. Then to the water animals, then the wild animals like elephants, lions and giraffes. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Piers got bored of the animals soon enough, as they weren't doing much but standing around.

'_It was a zoo. What else could they do?_' Sophie thought to herself. They had lunch in the zoo restaurant, followed by another glorious tantrum from Dudley about his ice cream not being big enough. Sophie rolled her eyes at the corner of the table and continued eating her own. Once finished with lunch they visited the gift shop. They went there first instead of on the way out to save time. Sophie walked around and picked up a book about the animals in the zoo. She flipped through it, but was disrupted when Dudley, yet again, threw a tantrum about wanting the over-sized toy Monkey up on the ceiling that was clearly for show.

Sophie looked at her brother. The way his face was scrunched up and turning pink, along with his already round figure, Sophie couldn't help but picture a pig. She shook her head and looked down at the book again, to see the page had changed. It was now on a page in the farm animal section, explaining the pigs in the zoo. No way. She wasn't even near that part. She quickly closed the book and put it back before rejoining her parents. Sophie was spooked for the rest of the day. She was sure the page was on giraffes when she heard Dudley. She wasn't even paying attention to anything until her brother and his friend ended up in one of the snakes cages.

Harry was laying on the ground with a snake slithered away from the scene. Dudley and Piers, head to toe drenched, in the cage. Petunia came over crying, with Vernon on her heels, as Dudley and Piers climbed out. The glass was gone. That was the final straw for Vernon whole piled the four children and his wife back into the car and left for Surrey. Dudley and Piers were telling tales about how the snake nearly killed them, but Sophie didn't want to listen to their over exaggerations. She just smirked in the back with Harry at how ridiculous it was. Vernon of course, blamed Harry, and once they were back at house, sentenced him to the cupboard.


End file.
